


hinata shouldn't go to the bathroom alone. ever.

by lucyissleepy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, but hinata loves him, kageyama is scary, oikawa cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyissleepy/pseuds/lucyissleepy
Summary: when hinata went to the bathroom after a successful game against another team, he should've expected something bad would happen. a one shot where hinata wishes he had learned that the buddy system was actually pretty effective before an entire team decided to jump him in the bathroom.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	hinata shouldn't go to the bathroom alone. ever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite work i've written so far, so i hope you all enjoy :)

When Hinata entered the boy’s bathroom after the game, he did not expect to get jumped by an entire volleyball team. But then again, when did things ever go the way he expected them to? 

They had just finished dominating in a match against Red Fountain  _ (A/N: iykyk) _ ; Hinata left the mini team celebration to go use the bathroom. If Hinata had bothered to look behind himself at any moment during his short walk to the men’s room, he would have seen the large group of boys following him with sinister looks on their faces. 

Unfortunately, another thing about Hinata; he wasn’t very self-aware. Or aware of anything at all. Tsukishima called him an airhead. He preferred the term “head in the clouds,” but knowing his team, someone would probably make a short joke in response to his choice words. 

As he washed his hands, Hinata smiled to himself as he replayed his favorite parts of their most recent game. The looks on their faces when they came face to face with his and Kageyama’s quick attack was priceless! And when he had blocked the ball… Everyone had been so surprised and proud of him! 

Hinata’s face glowed with pride and happiness as he relived the memory in his head.

The door swung open, hitting the wall loudly and startling Hinata back to reality. Turning, he watched the Red Fountain team walk in. Their eyes were filled with anger and disgust at the sight of the orange haired boy, but Shoyo just smiled brightly. Nothing could bring down his mood, not even the sight of some angry faces! The feeling of victory made him feel powerful and filled his heart with an emotion he couldn’t explain. It made his heart race and his lips form a permanent smile. As he stepped away from the sink and walked toward the door, Hinata felt invincible. 

He was pretty sure he was crying. The first punch threw him to the ground, his smile wiped from his face as he lifted a hand to touch his cheek. In his mouth, Shoyo tasted a faint trace of blood. Looking up at the tall brown-haired boy who had thrown the punch, he couldn’t help but let his mouth drop open in shock. 

“Wha-,” he started, but didn’t get to finish before another fist connected with his eye. Gasping in pain, his hands flew to his eye, tears streaking down his face. 

“It’s your fault we lost, you stupid freak!,” the brown-haired boy shouted angrily, the intensity of his glare made Kageyama’s look kind. 

Hinata wished he had the strength to fight back, curse them out, stand his ground like his teammates would have. But in that terrifying moment, as a foot connected with his stomach and another with his shoulder, all he could do was cry. 

It felt like hours before they finally let him go and hurried out of the bathroom, laughing and grinning at each other like they hadn’t just beat the shit out of a kid half their size. In reality, it might have been only 15 minutes, maybe 10. Shoyo didn’t really know, all he knew was that his entire body hurt  _ so so so _ much, and he wished the pain would just  _ go away _ . 

Closing his eyes, he lay on the bathroom floor and prayed that he would wake up and he’d be in bed, that someone would come and make it all better. The world faded away, and the steady drumming pulse of pain was pushed down in favor of the nice silence of unconsciousness. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi listened as Oikawa talked animatedly about Karasuno’s match. He really tried to be interested, but he’d seen it himself, and in his opinion, the Red Fountain team didn’t even stand against Karasuno. The match had been set from the moment Karasuno stepped on the court. 

He’d been so engrossed in his own thoughts, he almost ran into OIkawa, who stood frozen in the doorway to the bathroom. 

“Oikawa? What’s wrong?,” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa out of the way, trying to see what had caused Oikawa to freeze.

“Holy shit.” 

That was all he could say as he stared at the crumpled form of Karasuno’s orange haired middle blocker. Oikawa rushed over to Hinata, kneeling on the tile and fidgeting with his hands, clearly unsure what to do to make their situation better. He turned to look at Hajime, his eyes brimming with tears.

“You have to go get his team. I-I don’t know what to do…,” his voice cracked on the last word, and he turned away from Iwaizumi to look at Hinata. 

Iwaizumi, unsure exactly what to do in the face of his crying captain, quickly rushed out the door to look for the familiar orange and black colored jerseys. Scanning the crowd, he ran through hallway after hallway. Turning the corner, he entered the main entrance and spotted a familiar tall dark haired boy. Pushing his way through another team, he rushed over to where Kageyama and his team were standing. 

“Kageyama!,” he spoke loudly, and the setter turned to stare at him, obviously confused. 

“What do you want?,” Kageyama spoke bluntly, with an air of obvious indifference for his rival team.

“It’s Hinata… You need to come with me.”

Noting Iwaizumi’s heavy tone, Kageyama nodded stiffly and they set off, the rest of the team following, their eyes clouded with worry. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama’s eyes drilled holes in the back of Iwaizumi’s head. Though his face remained impassive, his heart was racing and unknown emotions were clouding his judgement. This is a volleyball tournament, not one of those kdramas his sister was always watching. The idiot was probably just sick or something. He swore under his breath as he tried, (and failed), to calm himself down. Picking up his pace, he pushed down his anxious feelings and began to walk faster.

Iwaizumi pushed the door open, and Kageyama pushed past him to see what had freaked out the wing spiker so much. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the scene before him. Hinata lay with his head in Oikawa’s lap, unconscious and covered in bruises. Kageyama rushed over to his middle blocker, his eyes scanning Hinata’s face, darting from one injury to the next. 

One of his eyes was definitely swollen shut, and a large bruise covered one side of his jaw. His nose was dripping blood, and based on the drying blood stains on his jersey and down his face, it had been gushing blood before. He had a split lip and a bruise on his cheek, as well as his brow bone. Kageyama’s eyes went lower and lower, staring at each of the bruises that dotted his body, hoping that if he stared hard enough they would go away.

His eyes met Oikawa’s, brimming with confusion, anger, and  _ sadness _ . “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I-we found him like this.,” tears were streaming down Oikawa’s face again, and despite his anger, his need to know  _ who did this?,  _ Kageyama nodded and resolved not to ask him any more questions. He didn’t look like he would be able to answer them without breaking down.

Kageyama gently took Hinata from Oikawa’s lap, wrapping an arm around his back and the other slipped under his knees as he picked him up. He stood up with the other boy in his arms just as the rest of his team shoved into the bathroom.

“Hinata!”

“What happened”

Who did this?”

A whirlwind of cries from his teammates filled the room, everyone wanting to know  _ what happened to Hinata? _ Kageyama ignored them, not trusting his voice as he held his broken teammate in his arms. He stood silently while Iwaizumi explained as much as he could. 

Kageyama’s mind was racing, trying to figure out who had done this? His eyes narrowed as he came to a conclusion. The only team with a solid grudge. It had to have been that team they played before, Red Fountain. 

Kageyama tightened his grip on the smaller boy, remembering how they had looked- _ sneered at him _ , like Hinata was dirt on a brand new white volleyball. Shoving the terrible memory away, he stared at his partner’s gentle face. Swelling bruises, bloody lips, his chin caked in blood, and yet still  _ so beautiful.  _

Kageyama went beet red, and he quickly shoved that thought away. He did  _ not  _ think his teammate was beautiful, thank you very much. Sure, Hinata was attractive and all, Kageyama didn’t think he was beautiful! Definitely not. Never! He was 100% straight. After all, lots of straight men had dreams of kissing their best friend sometimes, right? And he was sure lots of straight guys thought their best friends were also pretty cute, so it was only natural to think of him as beautiful. Yeah. Totally. He was so engrossed in his racing thoughts, he barely heard Sugawara’s gentle voice calling his name. 

“Kageyama,” he said softly, and Kageyama blinked in response, tearing his eyes from his partner’s face to look at the upperclassman. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright? You look a little pale… Someone else can carry Hinata if-”

“ _ No _ .,” Kageyama answered immediately, for once not really caring that he had interrupted the older boy. Sugawara blinked in surprise, but smiled and nodded. “Okay then. Let’s bring him back to Coach Ukai. We’ll go back to the hotel and patch him up there, okay?”

Kageyama nodded, and he carefully began walking out of the bathroom. He walked slowly, not wanting to jostle the boy in his arms. The others followed him, angrily whispering about something or other. Kageyama paused his own thoughts, his ears trained toward Daichi’s conversation. 

“...talk with Red Fountain’s captain. This is unacceptable and we cannot stand for violence at such an important event.”

Kageyama stiffened. The others had come to the same conclusion as he had. He continued walking through the hallway, ignoring the double takes and stares from other teams and players. He was so focused on his walk, making sure it didn’t jostle Hinata in any way, he almost didn’t notice the yellow and red jerseys of a familiar team out of the corner of his eye. He froze, turning his head to make sure that it was in fact, the disgusting colors of the Red Fountain team’s jerseys.

The rest of the team had stopped moving behind him. They were all too aware of the team that stood a few feet away from them. Kageyama turned around, and carefully handed Hinata’s limp form to Asahi. The other boy’s eyes widened, but he carefully took Hinata into his arms, holding him like he was a piece of expensive china.

With that, Kageyama marched over to the team they had annihilated. The team that had hurt his friend. The team that  _ sneered at the sight of Shoyo _ . 

He stopped in front of the captain, a tall guy who’s name he had forgotten already, but didn’t care to try to remember. The boy turned from his conversation with a black haired boy to look at him. An eerie smile appeared on his face as he recognized Kageyama. His eyes flickered over to where the rest of the Karasuno team stood nervously, and then back to the furious eyes of Kageyama. Breaking the silence, the brown haired boy spoke, “How’s your middle blocker?”

Kageyama saw  _ red _ . 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His fist connected with the brown haired captain’s cheek, the force of the blow knocking the other boy to the ground. The boy spit blood, glaring up at him. 

“You bastard!,” the boy shouted, quickly getting back on his feet and tackling Kageyama. 

Kageyama recovered quickly, flipping the brunette so he was on top of him, throwing punch after punch with no mercy. At that moment, he didn’t care what happened to him. The words revenge were engraved in his mind as he connected his fist to the boy’s left eye. Kageyama revered in the yelp that escaped the other boy’s mouth from the force of the blow. 

Someone was shouting his name, and steady arms were pulling him off the other boy. He threw the arms off him, pushing away from whoever was trying to hold him down. Kageyama let out a growl, throwing himself back over the other boy, slamming his fists into the brunette with no mercy, ignoring the screams around him. He felt a solid punch hit him, splitting his lip. 

Ignoring the sudden burst of pain, he slammed another fist into the boy’s right eye, just as another fist connected with his nose. Blood dripped down his face, Kageyama could taste it in his mouth as he traded blow after blow until they were ripped apart by strong arms.

Kageyama struggled, cursing as he twisted his body away from the one holding him down. He growled as more arms held him down. A twisted grin erupted on his face when he saw the brunette was crying, scrambling to get as far away from him as possible. 

His vision cleared, and he realized he was being held back by both Daichi and Tanaka. The Red Fountain team was staring at him as if he was some kind of monster, fear evident in their eyes. He turned to see his own team staring at him, their eyes wide. Asahi was shaking, clutching Hinata so tight his knuckles were white. Tsukishima looked mildly impressed, and Nishinoya was staring at him in awe. There was a large crowd of people surrounding him, and as his eyes flickered from one person to the next, he realized what he had just done. 

Despite knowing he’d just beat up another kid, he didn’t feel bad at all. He stood up, and Daichi and Tanaka let go of him warily. He wiped away the blood dripping from his nose, and walked over to the rest of the team. 

“Let’s go.,” he muttered to them, and the team nodded, still shocked into silence by what they had just seen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ukai left for his smoke break, he was pretty sure the whole team had been  _ right here _ . Groaning, he leaned against the wall, wondering where the  _ hell  _ his entire team had gone. A few minutes later though, he got his answer. Looking up, he saw the whole team walking toward him. Hinata was in Asahi’s arms, looking very beat up, and Kageyama was walking next to him, looking mildly beat up and not guilty in the slightest. 

He stared in shock. His mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion, eyes flicking between the two beat up boys. “Did they fight?,” he asked incredulously, unsure if what he was seeing was some sort of cracked up hallucination. 

Daichi shook his head, but Ukai didn’t feel relieved in the slightest. “So what happened?,” he asked, wondering why in the world he had taken this coaching job as he rubbed his temples. 

Daichi answered the question with grace, relaying the events that had just occurred without pausing. Ukai stared at Kageyama, who stood there without a hint of remorse. His nose had clearly been bleeding, a bruise was swelling right under his eye and on his cheek, and he had a swelling split lip. There was blood on his jersey and his knuckles, and Ukai was pretty sure it wasn’t his own. 

Ukai grinned at him, a strange mix of horror and pride in his eyes. “Did you win?”

Kageyama blinked in surprise, but nodded, “I think so?...”

Nishinoya pushed to the front of the group, “Kageyama looked so scary, I really thought he was gonna kill him!”

“The King was definitely going too, the only reason he stopped was cause Tanaka and Daichi pulled him off.,” added Tsukishima, ignoring the glare Kageyama sent him for the nickname.

Ukai couldn’t help but grimace, and he turned back to Kageyama. “You should probably get in trouble, but since it was well deserved, I’ll let it go. Next time you fight anyone though,” he glared at Kageyama with a deadly glint, “I’ll bench you for the rest of the season.” Kageyama gulped, nodding quickly.

Ukai sighed, and patted the raven haired boy. “Let’s get back to the hotel so we can patch you both up.” Kageyama nodded and the team dispersed to grab their stuff before heading to the bus.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama sat on the bed of their shared hotel room, the first aid kit sat next to him, and alcohol wipes covered their nightstand. The rest of the team had left after dropping their stuff off, rushing back for the Conference dinner. 

He looked over at the sleeping boy next to him. He hadn’t woken up yet, but that was to be expected. Ukai said he would most likely be asleep for a while, but told him to give him some medicine when he woke up, and he would be fine.

Kageyama lay down, the post-game drowsiness suddenly hitting him full force. Turning to face Hinata’s sleeping form, his eyes traced the other boy’s features until his eyes were too heavy to keep open and he let them close, surrendering to sleep with a peaceful sigh. 

A quiet voice toar Kageyama from his slumber. His eyes flew open and he blushed when he realized Hinata was hovering over him, his face way too close to Kageyama’s. “Kageyama!,” he said loudly, poking the raven haired boy’s cheek. “What happened to your face?,” he asked, staring at the bruises and split lip. Kageyama rolled his eyes, 

“Nothing, idiot. Me and some stupid kid just fought, that’s all. Now get off of me, we have to fix yours up.” 

Kageyama pushed the other boy off of him gently. Sitting up and grabbing the first aid kit. Ripping open an alcohol wipe, he swiped at the other boy’s cheek. “You shouldn’t have gone to the bathroom alone,” he mumbled, moving to clean the blood from his nose. “Something bad always happens…” 

Hinata giggled, smiling brightly up at him, “Aw, Kageyama, are you worried about me?”

“Of course idiot! How am I supposed to toss to you if you’re all beat up all the time?”

Hinata's smile grew even bigger, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. “I think you’ve got a  _ crush _ on me, and that’s why you’re worried!,” he replied in a singsong voice. He laughed when Kageyama blushed widely, before grinning, “What if I do?” 

Hinata’s eyes widened and Kageyama wanted to die. He regretted ever being here and  _ oh my god  _ maybe he could play it off as a joke? He tried to meet Hinata’s eyes, to see if the boy was disgusted by his response, but instead found Hinata staring at his lips, a raging blush on his cheeks. 

“My mom always said,” he said to Kageyama, brown eyes meeting black ones, “that the only way to make an injury go away,” Kageyama swallowed nervously. “Is to kiss it.,” finished Hinata, his voice almost at a whisper. Kageyama’s eyes widened, but he pushed away his nerves. “Well,” he replied, licking his lips, enthralled by the way Hinata’s eyes watched the motion hungrily, “I suppose it is my job to fix you up…”

Their lips met, gentle and sweet. Kageyama wished the moment would last forever, but Hinata pulled away, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Kageyama stared back, blushing madly. There was a moment of silence, and Kageyama prayed to the gods above that he hadn’t read the room wrong. 

“Kageyama…,” HInata whispered, “Can I kiss you again?” Kageyama almost went into cardiac arrest, but he managed to nod quickly. 

Their lips met again, less tentative this time. Kageyama’s hand flew to the other boy’s hair, threading his fingers through it gently. Hinata’s hands gripped his shirt tightly, and he gasped as Kageyama’s other hand traveled under Hinata’s jersey. His finger’s traced the middle blocker’s spine, reveling in the way Hinata shivered at the touch. 

Kageyama’s lips parted and his tongue traced Hinata’s lips. Hinata quickly parted his own lips in response, moaning quietly. Kageyama toar his lips away from Hinata’s, trailing open mouthed kisses down the other boy's neck. He paused at Hinata’s collarbone, sucking on the skin, his heart swelling as Hinata moaned Kageyama’s name. 

Hinata’s hands had moved to Kageyama’s hair, and he tightened his grip as Kageyama nipped at the sweet spot on his neck. “fuck...Tobio…,” he moaned at the touch. 

Moving back up to meet Hinata’s lips, Kageyama pressed his lips to the orange haired boy one last time before breaking away to catch his breath. Hinata pressed his face into the crook of the taller boy’s neck, and Kageyama wrapped his hands tightly around the boy in response. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat there for what felt like forever, listening to each other's breathing and reveling in each other’s touch. The world faded away, everything else was gone but the feeling of Kageyama’s big hands encasing his smaller ones, the raven haired boy’s quiet breathing, the way Kageyama’s calloused hands felt while tracing his spine. 

In this quiet moment that belonged to only them, Hinata thought only of Tobio. Tobio, who hugged him in the bathroom before every game. Who held his hand when Hinata got fidgety on the bus. Who walked Hinata all the way up the mountain because it was raining and he didn’t want him to get wet. Who runs his fingers through Hinata’s hair when he thinks he’s asleep.  _ Who he loves so so much. _

  
  



End file.
